Destiny Challenged
by Miaka1977j
Summary: A Seiya and Usagi pairing...my first fic ever! Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ok I do not own any of the characters. They are owned by a long list of people. That said I can now continue.  
  
Ok hello to everyone and thank you for taking an interest in my fanfic...*grins*...this is my first attempt at one so I am not sure how it will turn out. I know I am doing something taboo in this by expressing my views on the Seiya/Usagi relationship and for all of the Mamoru/Usagi fans, this is not meant to offend you. Please email me with comments and try to be gentle :)  
  
Scenario: The story starts 3 days after the final battle with Galaxia, after the Three Lights leave with Princess Kakyuu.  
  
It was 3 days after the Three Lights left Earth and life was slowly becoming back to normal. Usagi was sitting on a bench in the park, the same bench where she sat waiting for Seiya on the day of their "date". She was thinking to herself about the past few months, and was suprised that she felt a sadness.  
"Why should I feel sad?" she thought to herself, "All of my friends are safe and I have Mamoru back..."  
She then started to think about Mamoru. When he came back she felt so happy. When she was in his arms, she felt different though. Almost like it wasn't the same. They haven't spent that much time together in the past 3 days, but then she hasn't spent much time with anyone since it happened. She just wanted to be left alone.  
"Maybe it is because so much has happened. I just have to let it sink in some." But that thought didn't seem to ease her sadness any.  
"Hey Usagi!" Usagi turned around quickly, startled by the interruption of her thoughts. It was Mako and Minako coming towards her. Both had a look of deep concern on their pretty faces.  
"Hello guys." Usagi tried to give them a smile, but it only came out halfway.  
The 2 girls looked at their best friend and leader. The whole group, including Mamoru, had met earlier to discuss her. It just wasn't like Usagi to back off from her friends. They had fought battles before and the next day she was always the same old Usagi. For some reason this time was different. Mamoru was very concerned, but then he didn't know anything of the last few months. So they had filled him in on all of the details of the past battles, the arrival of the Starlights, and even though they had secretly decided earlier not to mention Seiya's love for Usagi, they felt it better to tell him now. After the meeting, the girls split up to try to find her. Minako slipped away to message everyone else that they had found her, and where they were. When she returned, Mako was sitting next to Usagi, talking softly.  
"Usagi, we know that something is wrong. You just are not yourself lately. Please tell me and let me help, Ok?"  
"I just don't know what is wrong." Usagi replied. "ever since the battle was over and..." She stopped short.  
"You mean ever sine Seiya left..." Minako finished Usagi thoughts.  
Usagi sat there a little stunned. That was it! Was it was mentioned, the sadness lifted from her. She thought about Seyia, all the times they had here, and her heart grew light. She missed him! And even more, she realized she loved him. Her heart grew heavy again.  
The two girls saw Usagi's expression go change to a happier one, and then swiftly change back. Minako and Mako both knew before, but wanted to wait for Usagi herself to realize the truth.  
"You fell in love with Seiya." Minako's voice was soft as she said what they all knew for so long.  
"No!" Usagi didn't feel that she could share that with them. She knew nothing could ever come out of it, so she just wanted to have it in her heart. Her secret. Just then she looked and saw Luna, Artemis, Ami, Rei and Mamoru coming towards her. "listen I have to go, I will meet with everyone later, ok?" And with that she ran off, leaving a group of worried friends behind her.  
Mamoru watched her go. He started to go after her, but Mako held him back.  
"Give her space right now. Please let her go." The other girls looked at her. Rei pulled her aside.  
"What is it? We saw you speaking to her." Rei was very concerned about Usagi. "Is it what we think it is?"  
"I am afraid so Rei-Chan. Even if Usagi won't admit it, I know that is the problem."  
Mamoru stared at the spot where Usagi had disappeared. "Please come back to me." He whispered.  
  
On a planet far away from Earth, the Three Lights looked at their sad friend.  
"Seiya, what is wrong? You barely spoke any words in the last 3 days. Is it her?" Taiki asked with a look of concern on his face. Yaten and Taiki both knew this was going to be hard on Seiya, but they didn't know how hard it would be. They both knew of his deep love for the girl, and although the didn't understand it, they knew how badly he missed her.  
Before Seiya could answer the question Princess Kakyuu entered their room. They all jumped up and bowed to her.  
"Fighter, what is the cause of all of your troubles?" she gently asked.  
"Please Princess, do not trouble yourself with my concerns," he answered.  
"Why don't you return to Earth?", she asked, " go to her and talk, you are not stuck here. Go to your love."  
Seiya was shocked. "How did you know?" he asked.  
"I could tell by the two of you together. The Moon Princess cares deeply for you, and you her. Go and speak to her."  
"I don't know if that is a good thing." He remembered the look on Usagi's face when she was in Mamoru's arms. He had her heart not him. She loved Seyia as a friend.  
"Trust me Fighter and go to her. You may be suprised." And with that the princess left.  
"Go Seyia." Yaten said.  
Seyia stared at his friends. " I just don't know if I should." Then he left the room.  
  
Usagi sat on the bench at the high school. The same spot where Seyia and her had looked at the stars with Chibi Chibi. She knew her future was with Mamoru, and she was torn in two. She loved Mamoru and Seyia. The whole future depended on her and Mamoru getting together. She was the Moon Princess and had to do what was good for her people. She felt she had grown up so much since she started high school only a few months ago. She was not troubled then. She knew what she wanted. Now everything had changed.  
"Oh Seyia," she thought to herself, "If only you never came! I never would have fallen in love with you, I wouldn't be confused now!" But then another thought hit her. This one she whispered quietly. "If only we had more time." A single tear slipped down her face.  
"Odango." It was one word, but coming from the one voice Usagi thought she would never hear again. She was almost convinced her mind was playing tricks on her. Her heart raced as she slowly turned around.  
"Seiya!" she yelled as she ran into is arms. "How..."  
"Not yet, Odango. Don't ask yet." He was a little suprised by her running to him like that, but his arms held her and he wished never to let her go. He wiped the tear away from her face. "What's wrong? Is it Mamoru?" He felt his heart ache as he thought of them together and that he was still making her sad. He looked in her deep blue eyes and was suprised at what he saw. He saw love in them when she looked at him.  
"No. I was sad because I missed you so much! Are you back for good?"  
Seyia looked at her. "Could she really love me?" he thought to himself. "Can we go somewhere to talk?"  
"Yes." They started to walk away.  
Mako and Minako saw them leave together. "Why is he back?" Mako asked.  
"I don't know. Do you think she will leave with him if he asks her?" Minako said worried.  
:No. Usagi knows her duties as Moon Princess. She would never." but Mako didn't feel as confident as her words sounded.  
"Should we tell the others?" Minako asked.  
"No let's leave them alone for now. This may be what Usagi needs. By the way she acted at the park when the others arrived, I am sure she wouldn't appreciate it now." The two girls walked away, both of their hearts heavy with concern and questions.  
  
All the girls minus Usagi met at the temple. Mamoru was also there.  
"Any luck finding her?" Rei asked. Minako and Mako looked at each other. "No" they both said. Luna looked at the two girls. "They know something" she thought to herself. They all talked a little bit about the episode at the park. Rei, Ami and Mamoru had a lot of questions for Minako and Mako, since they were the ones to find her and spoke to her. They didn't want to tell them about Usagi and her feelings about Seiya, especially with Mamoru there, so they just said that she was feeling a little run down by all of the excitement from the past few months. "She just really needs to be alone right now." Minako said.  
Everyone decided to go home for the night. Luna walked with Mako and Artemis with Minako. The two cats decided to grill the two girls and meet later to discuss any findings.  
"This is about Seiya isn't it?" Luna asked Mako. Mako looked at Luna.  
"Oh Luna. I have to tell someone but you must promise not to say anything to the others."  
"Ok you have my word."  
Mako explained the scene at the park and ended with the scene at the high school. She told Luna how Usagi didn't know they were there.  
"Oh dear, I was afraid this would happen. You can't blame her. She was a different person a thousand years ago on the moon. I was always worried that she would fall in love with someone else on Earth."  
"But there is Chibiusa and the future has already been told. That can't change can it?" Mako asked worriedly.  
"I am afraid it can. That was before Galaxia came back, and if you didn't notice, no one heard from Chibiusa once the Starlights came into the picture." Luna was walking slowly letting this all sink in.  
"But what about Sailor Pluto. She would know this wouldn't she?"  
"Yes but she can not reveal it. We will have to trust in Usagi to do what she feels right. If she would be happier with Seyia then I would want her to be with him. I love Usagi, and want for her to be happy. But I do not think she would forget her duties to her people."  
"Me either Luna. And I would want her to be happy too."  
"Do you know where they have gone?" Luna asked hopefully.  
"No I don't" They walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
Alone in the Three Lights old apartment, two people sat looking at each other. Usagi made some tea and handed a cup to Seiya. She smiled at him and was amazed how it felt to smile at him again. Her Scout communicator sat on the table, and she thanked the Scouts for just letting her be alone now. She looked at Seiya and walked over to him and touched his face. He looked at her suprised by her. He knew he let her know numerous numbers of times, but this is the first time she had ever sent him this kind of signal.  
"So what are you doing back?" Usagi asked softly. She wasn't sure how she was going to be now, or who she was going to be with. She was even more frightened over the possibility of Seiya leaving again. "Where are Taiki and Yaten?"  
"I came back to talk to you and Taiki and Yaten are on our planet."  
"Talk to me? Is something wrong? The Negaverse isn't back are they?"  
"No, no Negaverse as far as I know, and yes to talk to you. Ever since I left, I have been miserable missing you. I know it can never be returned but I love you. I had to tell you that so that I can go on." Seiya looked sad as he said the words. He knew a rejection was coming, but he had to let her know.  
"Seiya," Usagi said softly and went to him. She looked at him, felt his face and kissed him softly.  
"Odango," he looked at her and kissed her again. Neither of them felt anything as powerful as the feeling they were both experiencing. Just then her communicator went off. Usagi looked at Seiya, confused at was what happening, just knowing it felt right. She grabbed her communicator. It was Rei.  
"Rei what is it?"  
"I am afraid it's bad. Where are you?" Not wanting to reveal Seyia was back (they already decided to keep it between them)  
"Don't worry, what's wrong?"  
"It's the Negaverse. Someone decided to come back and there is a monster attacking downtown!"  
"Ok be right there." Usagi was confused. "It just can't be the Negaverse again. Not now! We just got done fighting!"  
"I will go with you." Seiya said.  
"No, I don't want the others to know you are here. I will take care of this and be right back. Please stay."  
"Odango, please be careful. And I won't leave for the world."  
  
"Moon Eternal Make-Up!"  
  
And with that she transformed and was gone.  
She met the others downtown. They were getting beat up pretty badly by an evil looking monster. It was about 7 feet tall, green shaded with 8 arms. It was spitting fire and Usagi decided this was going to be alot tougher than she thought it was going to be.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper"  
Sailor Moon looked for Sailor Venus and saw that she was already unconscience. "Sailor Venus!" she yelled and ran to her.  
"Its about time you showed up!" yelled Mars, "What were you doing?"  
"I got here as fast as I could!" yelled Moon back.  
None of the attacks were working. The monster was going to finish them all off when a red rose appeared from the sky.  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" all the girls yelled in unison.  
"Sailor Moon," he said softly, "are you all right?"  
A pang of guilt swept over her as she thought about her being with Seiya, kissing Seiya. "I am fine. We have to defeat this monster."  
Even with Tuxedo Kamen, the monster was difficult. Then the monster reached out with one of its 8 arms and grabbed Sailor Moon! It started to shake her and was about to finish her off. All the girls were afraid to attack and all of Tuxedo Kaman's roses were doing nothing. Mercury figured if they hit it with an attack in the legs it would release Sailor Moon.  
"Guys finish it off! Don't worry about me!" Sailor Moon yelled. But all of the girls were still a little afraid.  
"If we don't the monster will finish her off for sure!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
The monster was hit in the legs and let go of Sailor Moon. Sailor Star Fighter caught her in mid air, and safely laid her on the ground. All of the girls except Jupiter and Venus, who was still unconscience, were shocked. Tuxedo Kamen couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Sailor Star Fighter! What are you doing here?" Sailor Mars asked. She had a feeling why and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.  
"I will explain later. Sailor Moon do you have enough strength to blast the youma?"  
"I will try" She felt very dizzy and weak from her experience. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" She felt weak and the last thing she saw was the youma turn back into a human.  
"Sailor Moon" Tuxedo Kamen went to her but right before he reached her, Sailor Star Fighter had her in her arms.  
"Give her to me!" he yelled. The girls looked at the two rivals, wondering what was going to happen next. They knew if it came down to a war, they would stand by their king. But all the girls wondered who that would be.  
Sailor Star Fighter didn't want to hand Sailor Moon over. But she knew now was not the time to have this confrontation. She looked at the injured Sailor Moon. "This is not what she would want." she thought to herself.  
Sailor Moon opened her eyes. She looked at Sailor Star Fighter and touched her cheek. "I told you not to come." she whispered.  
"Quiet Odango," Sailor Star Fighter said. Tuxedo Kamen stepped forward, upset at the use his name for Usagi. "Save your strength, you know where to find me."  
"Yes, I will come to you." Sailor Moon closed her eyes again. Sailor Star Fighter handed her over to Tuxedo Kamen.  
"Stay away from her, and stay out of my way if you plan to stay here." Tuxedo Kamen said.  
"Why don't we let her decide that." Sailor Star Fighter walked away.  
Rei said everyone should meet at the temple right away. They all walked back there in silence.  
  
Ok everyone there is part 1 all completed. And remember this is only a story (I know I am going to upset a few people with this Seiya thing!) *bows* Thanx for reading my story!! 


	2. Destiny 2

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. Please do not sue me. They all belong to a bunch of people whose names I do not all know...  
  
Ok hi again...here is part 2 of my fic. I hope you all like it so far. I don't know how long this is going to be or even what is going to happen or who Usagi is going to choose. So all of the Usagi/Mamoru fans, there is still hope left! Don't give up on me quite yet. Like I said before, this is my first attempt at a fanfic so let me know what you think. And I do know that there are not to many Seiya fans out there but I do have my reasons for it, and this is just a story...if you feel yourselves starting to get upset remember: Usagi ends up with Mamoru in the real series...Wow, this ended up being way longer that I thought it would!!  
  
When the group reached the temple there was a strange silence. Each girl was wrapped up in their own thoughts. None could really believe all that was happening.  
Usagi woke up to see Rei, Ami, Minako, Mako, and Mamoru sitting together. Luna and Artemis were sitting together, apart from the group. "Guys? What happened?"  
Everyone looked at Usagi. Mamoru rushed to her. He didn't want to ask her about Seiya yet, so he just held her. "Usagi are you all right? I was so worried about you!"  
"Yes my head just hurts a little." Usagi sat up slowly and Rei handed her a cup of tea. "Thank You Rei-Chan"  
Rei looked at her best friend. She was unnerved at the closeness her and Seiya seemed to have. Sort of like a little secret. "Usagi, when did Seiya return and why is he here?"  
Usagi looked at Rei, she didn't want to say anything but she knew they weren't going to leave her alone until she did. "He returned today, and for what I don't know." Usagi lied.  
"Do you think the others are here too? I hope it has nothing to do with the Negaverse." Ami said.  
"I don't trust him. He appears and all of a sudden there is another enemy." Mamoru replied.  
"There is no reason not to trust him!," Usagi yelled, "You don't even know him!"  
Everyone was in shock. Usagi yell at Mamoru? The girls all had a worried look on their faces.  
"I'm sorry Mamo-Chan. I must be more hurt than I thought. I think I would like to go home now."  
"It's ok Usagi. I will walk you home." Mamoru said. Everyone could tell he was really hurt by the look on his face. He took her arm, they said their good-byes and left.  
"Something is going on here and I don't like it." Rei said. Mako and Minako looked at each other and decided to tell what they knew. They finished their story and Ami was the first to speak.  
"I don't dislike Seiya, and we all knew about his feelings for Usagi."  
"Yes I agree, but until now I would have said she would never feel the same, but I think Usagi loves him. And that is a hard decision to make." Mako said.  
"I mean, we fight for love and justice. What are we supposed to do? Tell Usagi to give up the man that she loves to be with another she doesn't?" Minako said.  
"I love Usagi and want whatever makes her happy, but there is alot more at stake here than just who is the better man, or who does she love more. We all know that." Rei pointed out.  
"But why should it have to be more? Why does there always have to be more?" Ami said sadly.  
"It just does because thats who we are." Rei answered. "But I think the important thing for now would be just to let Usagi know we are here if she needs us."  
"I think you are right. All we can do is wait." said Artemis. "I think we should all head home."  
  
Back in his apartment Seiya was thinking about everything that had happened that day when there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Usagi, he jumped up to answer it, but it was Yaten and Taiki.  
"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.  
"We came to see if you were all right." answered Yaten. "The princess said to come here."  
"Yes we can't let you be alone now." added Taiki. They both didn't know what had happened but figured that their friend was just going to be rejected by Usagi. The Princess, however felt differently but sent the two along to see him.  
"Well I have a lot to tell you," Seiya began and started to inform his two friends on everything.  
  
On the way home, Usagi was awfully quiet. Mamoru didn't know quite what to make of it. He was used to Usagi being a chatterbox.  
"Usagi, is something bothering you?" She looked up at him and wanted to cry. She saw his eyes filled with love, plus confusion and pain. She didn't want to betray Mamoru, but she knew she could never tell him of her new found love for Seiya.  
"I know I haven't been around the last few months, but I have been filled in by the girls. I know about Seyia and how he loved you but they said you remained faithful through it all. Usagi, has he returned for you? Do you return his love?"  
"Mamoru, you know my future is with you. I love you." Usagi looked down. She wasn't lying to him, she did love him and their future was together, Chibiusa proved that. She was just confused on what to do. She loved both so much, but in different ways.  
Mamoru seemed better with her answer. She didn't want him to hurt.  
"How do you know where he is?" he asked.  
"I saw him earlier and he told me. He said he had to talk to me, but we never got the chance to talk." Which she felt was true also. "Is this how it is going to have to be?" she thought to herself. "Coming up with excuses and half-truths?"  
They reached her house and Mamoru gave Usagi a quick kiss. It felt nothing like the kiss she shared with Seiya.  
"I love you Usagi." he said and walked away.  
"I love you too, Mamo-Chan. No matter what, I will always love you." she said softly to herself and went inside.  
  
The next day Usagi was up early. She wanted to go see Seiya before the others tried to find her. When she ran out of her door, she saw Ami walking towards her.  
"Usagi!" Ami yelled, "Wait up!"  
Usagi was suprised to see her friend. She had to see Seiya one way or the other. "Hi Ami-Chan!" she yelled back.  
Ami ran to her. "Where are you going so early?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. For some reason, the scene Seiya and Usagi shared while in their Senshi form wouldn't escape Ami's mind. "Are you going to see Seiya? Can I come?"  
Usagi looked at her friend. She knew sooner or later this was going to happen and she couldn't say no, so she nodded her head in agreement. Luna saw all of this threw the window and thought it was a good thing Ami came along.  
On the way there the two girls made small talk. Then Ami asked what they have all been wanting to ask her. "Usagi-Chan, is there something going on with you and Seiya?"  
Usagi spun around to face her friend to yell at the accusation. But she saw caring and understanding in her friends eyes and she broke down. She told Ami everything about the three days after they left up until last night. "Oh Ami-Chan, I don't know what to do. I love them both so much. I know I should tell Seiya to go away, but I can't. I would be so miserable if that were to happen!"  
"Oh Usagi-Chan, I am so sorry. This must be so hard on you. Remember we are all here for you." The two girls shared a quick hug. Then they reached the apartment. "Does he know we are coming?" Ami asked.  
"No I didn't call but that will not be a problem." They ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. Taiki answered it. "Taiki!" Usagi yelled. "You are here too?"  
"Hello Usagi and yes, Yaten and I decided to come back." he answered. He then saw Ami and a deep blush came over him. "Hi Ami-Chan."  
Ami smiled at Taiki and realized she was happy he decided to return. "Hello." she answered back.  
"Who is at the door?" Seiya yelled from the other room. He came out. "Odango, are you ok?" Usagi ran into his waiting arms, leaving Ami to stare at her.  
"I am fine now. I am sorry I didn't call first, but I wanted to suprise you."  
"You never need to call." he said and kissed her forehead. He didn't notice Ami standing in the doorway but when he saw her he let Usagi go. "Hello Ami-Chan." he said. She was looking at Taiki and smiled at him. "Hello Seiya. Good to see you again." Ami went to Seyia and suprised him by giving him a quick hug. He relaxed some and asked Usagi to join him in the kitchen.  
"Does she know?" he asked her.  
"Yes, I told her today. I had to tell someone." Usagi hoped he wouldn't be disappointed in her. "It's ok Seiya."  
"As long as it is ok with you, its fine with me. I never hid my feelings for you." Seiya took Usagi in his arms again.  
They were there a few hours when Ami's compact went off. She went into the other room to answer it. It was Mako.  
"Ami, do you know where Usagi is? Her mother said she isn't home?"  
"Yes I am with her now, and we are both fine. I see the light in Usagi's eyes again. She is going back to be fine now." Ami was so happy to see Usagi happy, she wasn't even thinking of the consequences.  
"So you guys are with Seiya?" Mako asked.  
"Oh yes. And Yaten and Taiki are here too."  
"Well just so you know, Luna wants a meeting with just the Scouts. And Mamoru is looking for Usagi and he doesn't look to happy she is gone. She was hurt pretty badly last night."  
"Ok well I will tell Usagi everything and we will meet you at the temple?"  
"No problem, see you then."  
Ami walked back in the room where everyone was. "Usagi, I am sorry but we have to go. Luna called a meeting of the Scouts." She figured she would wait to tell her about Mamoru.  
They said their good byes and headed out to the temple.  
  
Once there, they met everyone else. They started to discuss this new enemy. NO one knew if it would come back or if it was a one time deal. Rei, Mako and Minako looked at Ami and Usagi the whole time trying to read something in their faces. Usagi then decided she couldn't deceive them anymore and told them all the truth about everything. When her story was done, all the girls had tears in their eyes. Even Luna and Artemis looked sad. They all knew that it was happening, but to hear it from her was the confirmation. And they all knew no ,matter what happened in the end, people were going to end up hurt.  
Rei went and hugged her friend. "You need to tell Mamoru." she said.  
"I know you are right, but I can't do that right now. I am so scared of hurting him. I love him too. It is a really hard situation to be in. I have a lot to think about."  
"You are right Usagi, you do have a lot to think about." Luna said. "And I will be here no matter who you choose."  
The meeting ended and Usagi went to find Mamoru. She found him in his apartment.  
He opened the door and grabbed her to him. "Usagi, you had me so worried! Where were you all day?"  
"I am sorry I should have called. In the morning, Ami and I went to see Seiya and the others. Then we had a Scout meeting."  
"You went to see him? I wish you wouldn't do that anymore without me."  
"Mamoru please don't do this to me. He was my friend, one of my best friends while you were gone."  
"I am sorry, I just don't know much about him, thats all. I know I haven't really shown you lately, but I love you so much."  
"I love you too Mamo-Chan, now lets get some food!" Usagi laughed, and Mamoru watched her go through his refrigerator. "Its good to have her back." he thought to himself.  
They were watching TV and relaxing when a strange feeling came over her. Just then her communicator went off. "Oh no, not again" she said, and soon she found out she was right. Another youma. She transformed quickly.  
"Are you all right to fight?" Mamoru asked.  
"I have to fight." then she was out the door.  
  
The youma was attacking people at a park when the Scouts arrived. It was happy to have new targets. The Scouts were fighting when they heard: "Star Serious Laser!"  
"Star Gentle Uterus!"  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
The Sailor Starlights were there! Just then Tuxedo Kamen appeared. He looked at the Starlights and said, "I thought I told you to stay away!"  
Sailor Moon yelled, "Tuxedo Kamen! They are Sailor Senshi and fight besides us!"  
Sailor Star Healer was watching the youma. "Sailor Moon now!" Sailor Moon changed the youma back to normal.  
"Please don't go yet. Lets all meet somewhere to talk." Sailor Moon said.  
Sailor Star Maker was about to tell her no, but looked at Sailor Star Fighter and changed her mind. "Sailor Moon, you know where to go." And with that they left.  
  
They all changed back to normal form and met at the apartment of the Three Lights. Mamoru had a possessive arm around Usagi when Yaten answered the door. Minako ran to him. She gave him a hug and they all went inside.  
  
Seiya and Taiki were waiting inside and when Mamoru walked in with Usagi they stood up.  
"Hello Mamoru. Hello Odango." Seiya said.  
"Don't call her that!" Mamoru answered rudely.  
Usagi looked at the two men. She said to Mamoru, "Don't be so rude Mamo- Chan." They all sat down to discuss the new enemy, which they didn't know who was behind it yet. Then they started to discuss the animosity between Mamoru and the Three Lights. Mamoru mentioned he was not comfortable with Seiya's feelings for Usagi and he thought they should just go back. He did not want them interfering with Usagi or the Scouts.  
"Mamo-Chan are you forgetting it was Seiya who saved my life last night? Not to mention the times he has protected me while you were gone. If the truth be told I do not want him to leave. I think you are being rude and ungrateful." With that she got up and left.  
The two men squared off. "Why are you guys fighting? Did either of you hear what she said? She is going through alot right now and I refuse the two of you to make it worse for her! Just try to get along and stay out of each others way if need be. In battle, the Starlights fight with us. And if they decide to stay here, I would be happy to welcome them here too. They are friends, not enemies and I will not have them treated this way!" Rei shouted. "I would do the same for you Mamoru. When you were brainwashed, we never gave up. We would never give up on you. Don't do this now!" She left to check on Usagi.  
The two men looked at each other. "I will not stay away from her unless she tells me that is her wish." Seiya said.  
"Fine, I am sorry for being so rude. Thank you for saving her life. She means everything to me." Mamoru looked sad.  
"I know. I know how it feels." Seiya answered back.  
  
Ok I think this will be the end of part 2. Who will win Usagi's heart? Who is this new enemy? Will Taiki and Yaten find love on Earth too? I don't know but let me know what you think! 


	3. Destiny 3

Disclaimer: Ok you know the drill but here we go again. Non of these characters belong to me. They belong to a bunch of other people and I am just borrowing them. Maybe I will find out who they belong to exactly so in the next part, I can give them credit.  
  
Hello to everyone! Thanx to making it to part 3! Hope you are enjoying the story so far! As you know by now, this takes place after Sailor Stars, the last series in Sailor Moon and I am somewhat experimenting with the relationship between Seiya and Usagi, but I am not leaving Mamoru out. So I will start part 3!  
  
It was dark, just the way he liked it. He sat in silence while his minions ran around trying to figure out what to do next. He watched this three ring circus and let his mind wander. Like others before him, he had come to Earth to wreak havoc on its inhabitants. But unlike the others, he had no alterior motive. He really didn't care if he ruled Earth or not. The only thing he wanted was the death of the legendary Senshi. Especially Sailor Moon.  
"She has defeated all of the others, but she won't defeat me." he thought to himself. He ran his hands through his long black hair, and his dark brown eyes watched the room. He felt he had the best setup. While the rest of the Negaverse, past and present tried to take over, he watched from afar, watching the Sailor Senshi, studing their moves. He knew of Tuxedo Kamen and of the Starlights. He knew of the Outer Senshi, but the one he wanted most was Sailor Moon. He wanted to bring her pain and suffering.  
"Their luck has just run out!" He called his first General over. "General Circe!"  
A slim, graceful woman stepped out from the crowd.  
"Yes sir?" she asked.  
"I want you to keep doing what you are doing. Change humans into creatures to draw the scouts out. But your main mission is I want the identities of the Senshi. I want to defeat them as themselves, not soldiers."  
"Yes your highness." she replied and was gone.  
  
Usagi walked along the street. "I know Mamoru and Seiya are not going to get along but this can't be like this. I can't choose between them right now! I just can't!" she thought to herself sadly. She thought she was never going to be happy again after Seiya left, but now she felt she could never be happy with both of them here. If Seiya never returned, would she have gotten over him? If Mamoru never came back, would she have forgotten? She didn't think either was likely. She knew the pain would go away. but neither would leave her heart. "Oh, what am I to do?"  
"Whats wrong my little kitten?" Haruka said.  
"Haruka, Michiru!" Usagi cried.  
"You look upset." Michiru noted.  
"Yes a little I guess."  
"Let's go get some tea and talk." Haruka said and put her arm around Usagi. They started to walk towards the Crown.  
  
The group had dispersed from the Three Lights apartment. Ami was walking with Mako and the girls were talking about the last 2 days.  
"You know I think I am glad they returned, even if we don't know for how long." Ami said.  
"Yes, we may have had our problems at first but they turned out to be great friends and allies." Mako replied.  
"Yes they did. I just wish Mamoru could have been there to see how many times they really helped us out and how many times Seiya has saved Usagi. They both want a common thing. They shouldn't have to fight." Amy noted.  
"True, but I think Mamoru was upset that he wasn't there to help her. And remember how long it took us to get the Starlights to trust us? Or even how long it took the Outer Scouts to trust them."  
"I think you may be right Mako."  
Just then Rei and Minako came running. "Have either of you seen Usagi?" Rei asked with a worried expression.  
"No, she probably just went home for the night." Ami said.  
"No, we called there and her mom said she wasn't there. And we have looked everywhere for her!" Minako replied. "And with this new enemy running around, I don't think it is safe for her to be alone." she finished.  
"Well we will just have to search everywhere for her again. I don't think she is in any danger. She would have communicated one of us if that was the case." Mako said hopefully.  
The girls started to look over the town again.  
  
At the Three Lights apartment, the group was speaking of the animosity between Seiya and Mamoru.  
"You have to see his point Seiya," Taiki started to say, "I mean he comes back from the dead and you are there. You leave, his girlfriend is upset. You come back and all of a sudden his girlfriend is gone, running around places with you. He has been her main protector for a very long time now, since the beginning even, and then he leaves and you take his spot. If it was you, you would be upset as well." "Taiki has a good point Seiya. I know how you feel about her, but he feels the same way about her too. I don't think it is a good idea to start fighting with him about this yet. Let Usagi decide what she wants to do. If you guys keep fighting this way, its only going to push her away from both of you." Yaten said.  
"I know you both are right. And it is Usagi's decision. I came here to tell her how I felt about her and then I just expected to leave. I never expected for her to care about me like this." Seiya said sadly. "The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt Usagi ever. Not in any way."  
  
Mamoru sat in his apartment thinking to himself. He knew he was hurting Usagi with his jealousy, but he couldn't stand the thought of losing her. He would have to find equal ground with these people, especially Seiya. He knew he would just end up pushing her away if he kept it up. He just couldn't see her in the arms of someone else. "I am just going to have to show her how much she means to me." he thought. Feeling satisfied with his plan, he put on his coat and left his apartment.  
  
At the Crown, Usagi, Haruka and Michiru sat in a booth. She filled them in on all the details from the past two days, leaving out nothing.  
Michiru looked at Usagi. "She looks so sad." she thought to herself. "You are just confused right now. You will make a good decision on what to do."  
Haruka agreed. "Yes Michiru is right. You shouldn't worry yourself about it." But they all knew that she was going to worry.  
"If you could just see them. When they look at each other there is so much anger! I hate to think I am the cause of it!" Usagi said sadly.  
"Well they shouldn't be acting like that. As Senshi, everyone has to work together." But she couldn't help remembering her own hostile attitude toward the Starlights when they first came.  
"Thats true, and they both, if they really care about you, they wouldn't be acting like they are either." Michiru added.  
"But I am the one with the problem! I am supposed to be with Mamoru not running around with Seiya!" Usagi cried.  
"Is that what your heart says kitten?" Haruka asked softly. "Many people feel Michiru and I shouldn't be together, that it is wrong for us, but I did what my heart told me to do."  
Michiru touched Haruka's hand. "Yes so did I. Your heart will never lie to you Usagi. Just believe in yourself and you will do what is right. We all believe in you, and will stand by you no matter what."  
A smile touched Usagi's face. "Thanks guys, you don't know how much that means to me."  
  
The girls stood in the Crown window, watching the group inside. "She is safe." said Ami.  
"Yes it is a good thing Haruka and Michiru found her. I don't think it is a good idea for any of us to be alone right now. Not until we find out more." Minako said.  
"Yes, Minako is right." agreed Rei.  
"Well we should leave. Usagi is safe and looks like she is fine now." suggested Mako.  
"Sounds good." said the rest of the girls and headed home.  
  
Circe watched the group at the window. When they started to walk away she came out of the alley way. She had to find a good human to use as bait for the Senshi. She couldn't let King Silver down. She had seen what has happened to others that have. She valued her own life too much for that to happen. "I must find the identity of the Senshi!"  
  
At the Crown, Haruka felt a strange energy. She looked at Michiru and it was evident by the look on her face she did too. "Why don't we go home for the night?" Haruka asked.  
"I think thats a good idea." Michiru answered. They wanted to investigate this strange energy but they had to make sure Usagi got home safe first. They walked outside and just when they were about to leave Mamoru called out Usagi's name.  
"Mamoru!" Usagi yelled out.  
"Can I take you home?" he asked.  
"Mamoru, can I talk to you for a second?" Haruka asked. They stepped around the corner. She explained about the energy and told him it would be really important that Usagi get home right away.  
"No problem. But if you find anything, let me know." he said.  
"Will do and thank you." Haruka replied.  
  
They walked together, Mamoru put his arm around her. She felt the familiar presence and welcomed it. "I am so confused. I know my destiny is with Mamoru..." she decided not to think about it just now. She looked up at him and smiled.  
"Mamoru, I am sorry that I yelled and ran out on you earlier." Usagi apologized.  
"No need for that. I deserved it. I am sorry for making you feel caught in the middle."  
Usagi felt worse after that, she felt like she was betraying him and everyone else for that matter. Then Haruka and Michiru's advice came into her head. "Yes I will listen to my heart."  
They reached Usagi's front door. "Usako do me a favor. Please stay inside tonight, ok? Don't leave for anything, and if you do feel you have to call someone first ok?"  
"Mamoru whats wrong? Is it something I should know about?" Usagi asked worriedly.  
He looked into her face and kissed her. He didn't want to worry her unnecessarily. Haruka didn't even know if it was anything yet. "No, I just want to be sure ok?"  
She smiled up at him. "Ok. I will make sure I call if I have to leave."  
"I love you Usagi."  
"I love you too."  
  
In the Three Lights apartment, Yaten, Taiki and Seiya were still talking. They had checked in with the Princess and found out everything was good there. She told them to stay there as long as their was trouble on Earth and the Senshi appeared to need them. They were discussing what this other could be. Seiya decided he wanted to go for a walk. He left the apartment and started walking and was almost run down by Haruka and Michiru.  
"Hey Seiya! Watch where you are going!" Haruka yelled at him, then smiled. He remembered his first couple of meetings with Haruka were never good, whether he was Seiya or Sailor Star Fighter. He smiled back at her and was happy he finally gained the respect of the Outer Senshi.  
"Hello Haruka, Hello Michiru."  
"Heard you guys were back in town." Michiru said.  
"Yes, well news travels fast. Who told you?" Seiya knew the two sometimes spoke to Mamoru and was curious if he was the one to say something.  
"We will have to talk and move at the same time." Haruka said. "we don't have time for a get together right now, unless you want to come with us."  
"Ok." The group set out again.  
"The person who told us is Usagi." Michiru answered Seiya, and watched his expression. At the mention of her name, his face lit up. Then a worried expression came over it.  
"I hope she is not upset now I came back."  
"No just the opposite. She is very happy to have you back. Just try not to fight with Mamoru in front of her. I know you guys don't get along, but just try for Usagi's sake." Haruka told him.  
Just before he got to answer, Haruka grabbed him and threw him down. They saw a strange looking person trying to corner another. They listened for a little bit to what the female was saying.  
"I am General Circe of the Negaverse and in a minute you will belong too!" The other person tried to run in fear.  
"Transform!" Haruka said to the other two.  
"Neptune Crystal Make-Up!"  
"Uranus Crystal Make-Up!"  
"Fighter Star Power Make-Up!"  
"Sailor Neptune, contact the others!" Haruka yelled.  
Sailor Neptune went to call the other scouts. The two remaining jumped out from around the corner.  
"You! Stop right there! You creep up on people and try to turn them against their will! For that I cannot forgive you!" Sailor Uranus yelled.  
"Ah two of the legendary Sailor Senshi. But where is Sailor Moon?" Circe asked.  
Sailor Star Fighter tensed at the mention of her name. "What do you want with Sailor Moon?"  
"You will see. But just know the Negaverse will never rest until we have her!" Circe answered.  
"Star Serious Laser!" She shot the blast but she jumped by it.  
"You will have to do better than that!"  
"Well maybe we will!" came a voice from the background. It was Sailor Neptune with Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Moon. Also with them was Tuxedo Kamen and the other two Starlights.  
"I cannot forgive you for disrupting the peace on this planet!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
"Sailor Moon, leave! It's a trap!" Sailor Star Fighter yelled, "The Negaverse wants to capture you!"  
All of the scouts surrounded Sailor Moon. "You will never do it while we are around!" Sailor Mars yelled.  
"Well then it seems I will just have to get rid of you all, but not tonight! Bye !" and with that Circe was gone.  
All the Scouts looked at each other. Sailor Moon was frightened but she couldn't let anyone know how scared she really was. She knew the Negaverse could be really persistent when they want something. But she knew her friends would never let that happen. They transformed back to their regular clothes.  
"Tomorrow we will all have to meet to go over all of this. Until then Usagi is not to be left alone under any circumstances. We will all take shifts." Haruka said.  
Usagi was going to complain but decided against it. She looked at Seiya who also looked worried.  
"Seyia, can you walk Usagi home?" Haruka asked.  
"Yes, of course." He took Usagi's arm and they walked away.  
Mamoru looked at Haruka with an angry look in his eyes. He walked away but he knew she had a reason for it and wasn't going to question her. "For Usagi's sake." he thought.  
  
On the walk home Seiya looked at Usagi. "I will protect you, you know that."  
Usagi looked up at Seiya's caring eyes. "Yes, I know."  
"Odango, even if you can never tell me you love me again, I want you to know that I was happy even if you loved me for a minute. I will always love you."  
Usagi looked up at him. She kissed him. "Seiya, I love you. I know that. I knew that when you left and you were all I could think about. But I don't know who I will choose right now."  
"I understand and I will wait for your answer."  
They reached the door and she kissed him goodnight. "Thank you Seiya." she said and went inside.  
When she got in her room, she undressed and put on her pajamas. She looked out her window and saw Seiya talking to Taiki and Yaten. She stared at him for a little bit and then he turned and looked at her. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then she shut off her light and went to sleep. She fell asleep thinking of Seiya and how happy she was to have him back in her life.  
  
King Silver was looking at Circe. "So you got them all together at the same time?"  
"Yes your Highness. I saw them all."  
King Silver thought about this. He didn't think the Starlights would be back, but he didn't feel that it would pose too much of a threat. He was going to get Sailor Moon one way or another.  
  
Okay that is the end of part 3. I have to make a correction. In the disclaimer, I said none of the characters belong to me. Well King Silver and Circe do belong to me. So now that's fixed :) 


	4. Destiny 4

Disclaimer: Well I never researched the owner info, so Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon related characters, like the scouts, do not belong to me. They belong to many other people. I am happy to report though that King Silver and Circe do belong to me. Also as always email me with comments!  
  
Well here we go onto part 4. Thanx for reading this, I hope I am doing a good job so far! I am trying to make this as good as possible (since this is my first fic!) I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
It was a few weeks after the last incident. Everyone started to relax a little, but they still expected something. They figured it was the Negaverse's plan to get everyone relaxed before the next attack. Usagi was about to leave her house to go meet Seiya when the phone rang.  
"Hello." she answered.  
"Hey Usagi! What are you up to today?" Rei asked.  
"Well I was about to go meet Seiya now." she replied, not wanting to cut her friend short.  
"Oh, well the girls and I are getting together, so if you wanted to join us later, meet us at Ami's house."  
"Ok Rei, thanks for calling." With that they hung up. Rei couldn't help but notice that her friend seemed a little stressed out lately.  
"Oh Usagi, I know this is hard on you." Rei thought to herself. "I don't know what I would do if I were you."  
  
Usagi met Seiya at the park. He was already there when she got there.  
"Hi Odango!" he said. He walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss.  
"Hi Seiya." she said back and took his arm. They decided to sit in a spot by a tree. "I wanted to meet you here for a reason." she began. "I know all about your past but I think its time you knew mine."  
He had a worried expression on his face. "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.  
"Yes but this is something I should have told you a long time ago. I know this will sound strange but it actually starts about a thousand years ago..." She told Seiya everything about the Silver Millennium. How she was Princess Serenity and the Scouts were her court and protectors. She told him about the Silver Crystal and about how she was engaged to Prince Endymion, who in present day is Mamoru. She told him about the battle with Queen Beryl which destroyed the Moon Kingdom and to save her, her mother, Queen Serenity, sent her to Earth to be reborn. She then told him all about her life and battles on Earth. It took her a long time to finish her story, but finally she did get done. When she was done Seiya just looked at her. He was shocked that so much could happen to one person. He took her hand.  
"Odango, I am sorry that you have had to go through all of that." he said gently. She looked at him, and smiled.  
"I think that is why I am having such a hard time with this. According to my future I am supposed to be with Mamoru. I have seen our daughter. I was reborn to be with him."  
"No, you were reborn to be able to live your life." Seiya argued. He saw the look on her face and immediately regretted saying that. "I'm sorry." he said softly.  
"I know. I talked to Michiru and Haruka about this and they said I should listen to my heart." she replied.  
He hated seeing her in this much pain. He knew she loved him, that was evident. He didn't know about her past, or her future, and he couldn't help but feel a little sad.  
"How can I compete with this?" he asked to himself.  
"I love you Seiya, this I know. I may not be sure what tomorrow may bring, but I do know how I feel right now."  
The couple sat in their spot, looking at each other closely. In the distance, Haruks and Michiru sat watching the young couple. They looked at each other and smiled.  
"Our little kitten has grown up, and must make some very difficult decisions now." Haruka noted.  
"Yes and it is so clear that she loves both Seiya and Mamoru." added Michiru.  
"But do you think she loves Mamoru because she feels she has to?" asked Haruka. Just then Setsuna appeared.  
"Haruka, Michiru. You must come with me now." Setsuna said.  
"Is there a problem?" asked Michiru.  
Setsuna replied, "There has been a very big change in the time waves. We are going to have to discuss this."  
All three looked toward Usagi and Seiya. "Has she made her choice already?" whispered Michiru.  
  
In a dark corner of a room, King Silver sat alone. He was thinking about the past, before he was King Silver. He was thinking of when he was just Silver, Queen Serenity's advisor and magi. He was good then, full of laughter and hope. "How long has it been since I last laughed?" he asked himself. He was the one who made the Imperium Silver Crystal for Serenity to use against the evil forces. He remembered Princess Serenity, and his heartache. She was so beautiful, and so full of life. He had fallen in love with her and wanted to marry her very much. He remembered the day he brought it up to Queen Serenity.  
  
"Please allow me to ask you for the Princess's hand in marriage." he asked bowing low.  
"Silver, you know I cannot allow that." came Serenity's reply.  
"I know I am not a Prince, but I will love her with all of my heart and take very good care of her."  
"I know you would, Silver, but not only are you not a prince, but Serenity's engagement is going to be announced soon. She will be married to Prince Endymion of the Earth."  
"I have heard nothing of this! I am your advisor!" Silver screamed.  
"I know Silver, but I also knew of your feelings for Princess Serenity, and therefore did not know if you could advise me on this issue fairly." she replied gently.  
Silver stormed out of the room. She had gone behind his back to make this deal and didn't even listen to him! He knew he could be better for her then this Endymion!  
"Well Queen Serenity, you are not the only one who can make deals." he said to himself and left the palace. He went to go find Queen Beryl of the Negaverse. He felt maybe she could capture this Prince Endymion, and then Princess Serenity would be his.  
"Why would you want something from me?" Beryl asked, not quite trusting this man in front of her. He explained the situation to her. She found she liked this idea very much, an insider on her side. "I will do what you ask, but you must help me with information and a way in." she told him.  
"Yes, but Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity must not be hurt." he pointed out.  
"You have a deal." she said and smiled. She was very happy with the way things were going.  
  
King Silver saw Circe coming in. "Circe, do you have any news?"  
"No your Highness, I am afraid I do not." she looked frightened at having to give him this news.  
"All right, just keep watching. I want them to let their guards down."  
"Yes your Highness." she said and left.  
  
Usagi was back at her house, listening to Three Lights songs. She listened to Nagaraboshi he, listening to Seiya's voice. "I think my heart is telling me to be with him. No matter what the cost." she decided, and tried to call him. There was no answer so she figured she would try to find him.  
  
Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were walking down the street talking when they bumped into Seiya. He seemed preoccupied with something. The girls wondered if he wasn't with Usagi, who was? "Seiya!" Setsuna yelled out.  
Seiya looked up. He seemed upset. "Yes?" he asked.  
"Who is with Usagi?" she asked him.  
"Oh, I just walked her home, and she said later she was probably going to go meet the other girls at Ami's house."  
"What is wrong Seiya?" Michiru asked gently.  
"I didn't know." he answered. The others looked confused. "I didn't know about her past, and that her future is all set for her. I thought that there could be a chance for us. She loved me. But now I know that that is impossible."  
"Did Usagi tell you that?" Haruka asked suprised.  
"No she didn't, but I love her to much for her to choose between me and the future she knows she has." and with that he ran off.  
"Seiya!" they all yelled, but it was no use, he was gone.  
  
The girls were at Ami's house when Mamoru showed up. He looked upset and Mako asked him what was wrong.  
"I have done alot of thinking and I think the best place for me to be right now is in America. I was supposed to go there before but never made it. The University called me again today and said my spot there was still available if I wanted it."  
"Mamoru, but what about Usagi?" Minako asked, "How can you just leave her at a time like this?"  
"I want to ask her to come with me. I know I need to go there while I still can. Usagi and I will make it through this. We have the future together, I need to do this now."  
They all knew it was the stress of the situation that was forcing him to go. They all also knew Usagi would never go with him. As much as she might want to, she would never leave her duty as a Sailor Senshi behind her.  
"I just wanted to say goodbye, the only thing I have to do is find Usagi." and then he left.  
  
In the Three Lights apartment, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were sitting down, discussing Seiya's plan.  
"But Seiya do you really think so?" Yaten asked concerned.  
"Yes I do, this is the best way." Seiya said sadly.  
Taiki replied, "Well if you think that is best." Then they all started to get ready.  
  
Usagi ran around everywhere looking for Seiya. she even tried their apartment but there was no answer. "Oh Seiya, where are you?" she said outloud. Then she felt a presence and turned around. She looked and saw Mamoru walking towards her and her heart fell.  
"Usagi, I have to talk to you."  
"All right Mamoru." she replied. She knew she was going to have to tell him her decision. But before she could. he told her his decision.  
"I have decided to go to America." he told her. He then explained how the University had called him and still wanted him to go. Despite her decision, Usagi started to cry.  
He held her to him. "Usagi, please come with me. We could stay there together." he pleaded.  
"Mamoru, you know I can't do that. I am Sailor Moon and Princess of the Moon Kingdom. I will become Neo-Queen Serenity. You know I can't abandon my duties."  
"I know, but I must do this." he said sadly. "I just can't be here right now. I will call you everyday. I love you."  
"When do you leave?" she asked.  
"Tonight." he answered.  
She felt a sadness at the thought of him leaving again, and a fear. A fear that like before, he would not make it there. She started to cry again at the thought.  
"Mamo-chan, please don't go." she pleaded.  
"Usako, I have too. I am sorry. Will you still wear my ring?" he asked.  
"Yes, I will wear it like I always have." she answered. They discussed the time his flight was leaving, and then Usagi decided to go home for a little bit and then meet him at the airport.  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked her.  
"No, I think I want to be alone right now." and she started to walk away.  
Circe watched the girl leave. "So Sailor Moon, you are the Moon Princess." Then she laughed and started to follow her.  
  
Seiya placed the package on Usagi's bed. "I love you." he said outloud. He turned around and left the room.  
  
Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru were all talking. All of a sudden the three women jumped up and ran out of the coffee shop.  
  
The girls at Ami's house were just talking and waiting for Usagi when all of a sudden Rei screamed. "What is it Rei?" Ami asked frightened. Rei started to cry. "Something is wrong with Usagi, we have to find her!"  
  
Mamoru went to the airport. He knew he was going to hurt Usagi by taking a earlier flight but he couldn't stand another goodbye. He just hoped she would wait for him.  
  
The girls reached Usagi's house and went into her room. They saw the package and given the circumstances, decided to open it. Inside their was a blue shaped crystal and a letter. The letter said:  
  
Odango,  
By the time you read this I will already have been gone. I have decided to go back to my home to give you time. I cannot ask you to give up your future for me. I will always love you and remain forever yours,  
Seiya p.s. I have enclosed a crystal. If you ever need me for any reason, you can use this to contact me.  
  
The girls read the letter again. "Should we use it?" asked Minako.  
"Not yet." answered Rei. "Let's see if we can find anything out." All of their compacts started to go off. They answered it and it was Michiru.  
"Usagi is in trouble!" she cried.  
"What happened!" yelled Mako.  
"She has been taken by the Negaverse!" Michiru replied. "We have to hurry! I don't know how much time we have!"  
  
"Now should we use the crystal?" Minako asked.  
  
On their planet, Seiya was talking to Princess Fireball. "You left without talking to her? Fighter, how could you?" she asked.  
"I had no other choice. I can't do that to her."  
"But what about the trouble they were having? Have they defeated it?"  
Seiya replied, "I don't think so, but they have handled other situations before." But he got worried thinking about her fighting. "Why didn't I think of that?" he wondered. "Oh Odango, I hope you are safe." And in his heart, he wished she would call him back.  
  
Well that about does it for part 4. I hope you all enjoyed it!! Will Seiya get the message that Usagi is in trouble? Will Mamoru find out and come home? I don't know, see you in part 5!!! 


	5. Destiny 5

Disclaimer: Ah yes, here we go again. The lovely part where I tell everyone that no, I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon. I do own however, the characters of the Negaverse pertaining to this story. Ok, all done for this part!  
  
Konnichiwa everyone!! Welcome to part 5 of my very first fanfic!! I hope everyone is staying with me for everything so far! Just for a recap this takes place after Sailor Stars, the last season of Sailor Moon! (I hope not the last but so far it is!) Well have fun with the story, and see you at the end!  
  
The four inner remaining scouts and the Outer Scouts, including Hotaru, were in an alleyway. They faced off with Circe. Sailor Uranus looked at Sailor Mars.  
"Where is Tuxedo Mask and the Starlights?" she asked.  
"We will explain all later," said Mars impatiently.  
"What did you do with Usagi?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
"Usagi? Don't you mean Sailor Moon?" Circe replied and laughed.  
All the girls gasped. "Bring her back!" demanded Venus.  
"It wouldn't matter to me one way or the other what happens to the little twit, but I am working on orders, and so thats what I did. Forget about her, she is in the Negaverse now!" and then Circe left.  
"NO!" Mars screamed, "USAGI!" and she fell to the ground as sobs racked her body. "I'm sorry Usagi, I wasn't there to save you, but I will find you and bring you home!" Mars promised.  
"Sailor Mercury, do you think you can get a reading on your computer?" Sailor Pluto asked the stunned Mercury.  
Mercury just stared at the spot Circe left.  
"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Pluto yelled. "Now is not a time to feel sorry for ourselves! We have a responsibility to save the Princess. We don't know how much time we have so we have to work fast!"  
Mercury snapped out of it. "Yes, working on it right now!"  
Venus wiped the tears from her eyes, "We mustn't give up hope. Look at all the times we were not around and Usagi never gave up. We can't let her down."  
"Venus is right." said Jupiter. "She has saved us and this world many times over, so now it is our turn!"  
"So where are the others?" asked Neptune again. All the girls looked at each other.  
"Well..." Mars began, "It just so happens..." and then Mars told the Outers everything that they knew.  
"Oh god, at a time like this? Why would Mamoru even think of leaving? And Seiya too. Those two are more alike than they think!"  
"So what should we do about the crystal?" asked Mars.  
"First lets go to the coffee house for a talk." said Sailor Pluto. "Then we will decide our plan of action."  
The girls went back to being normal people again and started off in the direction of the coffee house.  
  
Once they got there, they all sat down, secluded from everyone else.  
"I told Haruka and Michiru already about the change in time."  
"What do you mean?" asked Ami nervously.  
"Well everything got changed the minute that the Starlights entered. That was never in the future, to fight Galaxia and meeting them all, in the other time dimension. When Starlights came to Earth and eventually Galaxia with them, it changed the course of time forever." Setsuna said.  
"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" asked Rei.  
"I had to wait to see what would come out of it. Usagi was never supposed to meet Seiya, and vice versa. I am sure Seiya's time line is under a lot of stress also."  
"So you mean its not as much as Galaxia and that battle, but mostly because Seiya met Usagi that is causing the bulk of it?" Mako asked.  
"I was just telling Haruka and Michiru when I saw them to prepare themselves for more battles because if Usagi decides to pick Seiya, there will be battles ahead. I wouldn't be suprised if that was the answer. But even so, if she picked Mamoru right now, there would still be some since the fate had already been altered in some degree."  
"But what about Chibiusa?" asked Hotaru sadly.  
"Well if Seiya was her choice, we would simply forget her. Just as she didn't exist." answered Setsuna, sad she couldn't give her an easier answer.  
"So about this crystal..." asked Rei.  
  
Mamoru looked out the plane window. "Usako!" he said. He felt the presence of danger. He started to get out of his seat, but then remembered where he was. "I will just have to wait until we land, and then call." he thought to himself. "I hope if you are in danger that Seiya will protect you until I can get there." he also thought.  
  
Usagi woke up and looked around. She was somewhere dark and she knew it wasn't in a good place. "Where am I?" she asked out loud, scared.  
"Ah Serenity you woke up." came a voice from the darkness. "I hope you had a good trip here." said a sarcastic voice.  
She tried to stand up. "Who are you?" she asked.  
A man stepped out of the darkness. She tried, but couldn't manage to see him clearly.  
"You don't remember me? Try harder." he said.  
He blasted her with some kind of power and she screamed. Flashbacks started running through her mind of a thousand years ago. A man appeared in many of them. She gasped and stared at the now visible man.  
"Silver?" she asked. She remembered the man now. Her mother's closest advisor. She didn't know about his betrayal. Her mother knew of her fondness for the man, and didn't want to hurt her daughter with the information.  
"Yes Serenity." he said softly. He was suprised he heard no hatred in the voice.  
"Why did you kidnap me and why are you here like this?" she asked. She wondered if Mamoru was mad at her for missing his flight, and where Seiya was. Did any of the Scouts know she was gone?  
"Its about time someone filled you in Serenity..." he began, and told her the whole story.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears. "You, Silver? How can you betray us like that?" she asked deeply hurt.  
"I loved you. You chose to die with him. You could have lived and been with me!" he yelled and blasted her again, this time not to remember, but to hurt.  
"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!" she yelled in pain. Somewhere in a plane, on another planet, and in a coffee house, Mamoru, Seiya, and the Scouts all looked up with tears and silently yelled "Usagi!"  
A calmness came over the girl. "My friends know, and they will save me." she said softly. Silver just laughed and blasted her one last time before leaving her in the dark.  
  
Seiya jumped from his seat. "Seiya, what is it?" Yaten asked. Just then Princess Fireball appeared. "Fighter," she said. They turned and looked at her and noticed she was crying, but before she could finish a red energy filled the room.  
"It's the crystal!" Seiya said. Then a holograph of Rei came into the room. Fireball said she would transport the Scouts to where they were and then they were there.  
"Where is Usagi?" Seiya began. He looked at them all. The 8 Scouts all looked terribly upset and he knew whatever it was wasn't good.  
"Usagi is gone..." Rei began but couldn't talk anymore. Out of all the scouts, she could feel Usagi's pain the most. She had channeled her energy to Usagi's hoping that would help them out. She collapsed to the ground.  
"Rei!" the girls yelled.  
"What is going on? What do you mean Usagi is gone!" he screamed.  
Mako continued for Rei, "She has been kidnapped by the Negaverse. We can't find her and don't know where to begin."  
Yaten and Taiki looked at the Scouts. They took Rei out of Ami's arms and lied her down. She moaned in pain at their touch. They looked at Seiya, and wondered how he was going to react to all this, and the looked at Princess Fireball, who was crying softly.  
"I am here only because of her," Fireball began, "and I will give you any resources and whatever you need to return her safe to those who love her." The last part said directly at Seiya.  
"I am not sure how much time we have." Setsuna said.  
"Seiya, we have come to ask for your help in finding her." Haruka asked.  
"That is one thing you never have to ask. I should have been with her, I never should have left her alone." Seiya said, his heart full of sadness and fear. "Where is Mamoru?" he asked.  
"He left for America." Mako said. She looked at Ami who was being hugged by Taiki.  
"I have to go." Seiya said to Fireball and the other Lights.  
"You are not leaving without us." said Taiki and Yaten. "Usagi saved us too before and we owe her this, not to mention she is our friend." Yaten finished.  
The 12 people looked at each other and decided to be off. Rei got the strength to stand up and they all stood together waiting for the transport to earth.  
"What is wrong with Rei?" Seiya asked Minako softly.  
Minako looked at Seiya, afraid to tell him what was truly wrong, but she knew he was going to find out eventually. "She has her energy channeled into Usagi so she will have clues where she is."  
"But she doesn't look to good and she looks like she is in a lot of..." Seiya began and then stopped, realizing what Minako was telling him.  
"Pain." Mako finished for him.  
"Then that means Usagi is..." Seiya started again. "ODANGO!!" he yelled painfully and started to cry.  
Haruka put her arm around him. "We will find her Seiya, we will save her. Have faith in us and yourself. Usagi always does." He looked at her and she was suprised by the amount of pain he was feeling.  
"I should have been there." he said sadly.  
"We all say that, but we can't blame ourselves, thats what the Negaverse wants." Michuru told him.  
They all started back to Earth in the hopes of finding Usagi.  
  
Mamoru tried every number. No one was home anywhere. He started to feel worried and was thinking about going home. "I am sure if something is wrong, someone will call." he decided, "I can't go home just because I want to. I made a decision and now I have to live with it." he decided and left the airport for his new school.  
  
They reached Earth and decided to go to Rei's temple. Seiya was very melancholy, and everyone was worried. One thing decided was that if confronted by Circe, no one could give up their identities. They decided that could play right in the hands of the Negaverse plan. When they reached the temple, Ami started working on her computer again. She had the information from before stored in and Taiki joined her to help. She gave him a grateful smile and he put his arm around her. Yaten and Michiru both noticed and smiled. Mako noticed too and smiled when Ami looked over at her. The two started to compare notes and talk softly over possible leads.  
Minako tended to Rei who was starting to look better. "Its not looking to good." said Rei softly to her friend.  
"It will be ok Rei, we will find her." Minako assured her. The four Outer Scouts transformed and left to search the city for any clues.  
"Should we call Mamoru?" Mako asked.  
They all looked at each other. They all knew this subject was going to get brought up, and they still didn't know what to do about it.  
"We kind of need all the help we can get." Ami noted.  
"Why don't we wait until later and see if the others find anything." Rei said. "If nothing looks hopeful then we will call him right away."  
"Sounds like a plan." said Yaten. He was hoping if Mamoru did get called there wouldn't be a problem between Seiya and him. The main thing right now would be to find Usagi. He wasn't going to bring up that point right now, though. He would burn that bridge when he came to it.  
  
Usagi tried to reach for her transformation brooch but she realized it was gone! She started to cry. "What am I going to do?" she asked helplessly. Her one hope of saving herself was to transform and escape, but that was not going to happen now. "Oh Seiya!" she cried.  
  
Seiya heard her! He spoke in his head, "Odango?"  
Usagi looked around. "Seiya?" she questioned trying to look for him.  
"Where are you?" he asked. The others were looking at him and Rei knew something was going on because she felt the strength of love and hope. She was amazed by how strongly she felt the love, and realized she was channeling in on the love Usagi had for Seiya.  
"I don't know where I am but I know who he is who did this." she answered.  
"Who is he?" Seiya asked.  
Just before she could answer, Silver walked in. Rei felt fear.  
"What are you doing?" Silver asked.  
Usagi looked at him. "My friends will find me." she answered him confidently.  
He looked at her angered by her confidence. "So you think it will be that easy huh?" he asked her. She was afraid of what he would do.  
"Please Silver, let me go. We can be friends, just like before."  
"Just like before? Like where you choose someone else besides me and I have to watch you sacrifice your life just to be with him? No I really don't think I would like that too much." he answered and blasted her again.  
Usagi and Rei both yelled at the same time. Seiya screamed out her name. Usagi heard him and the love filled her heart over the pain. She didn't have the energy to talk to him again but the last thing she saw before she blacked out was his face and she heard his voice telling her it was going to be all right again.  
  
Rei looked at Seiya and said, "She really loves you so much Seiya. She wanted to be able to tell you that."  
"And she will Rei." said a very determined Seiya, "She will."  
  
The Outer Scouts were searching the city for Circe but had no luck in finding her or any trace of Negaverse interference.  
"This may be the smartest enemy yet." commented Sailor Uranus.  
"Yes, this enemy knows how to lay low it seems." said Pluto.  
"We will find Usagi, won't we?" asked Saturn.  
"I hope so," said Neptune, "I hope so for all of our sake."  
  
They all regathered at the temple. The Outer Scouts told the others how they found nothing and the others told them about the incident with Usagi and Seiya. "At least we know she is alive." said Setsuna. They started to discuss their course of action.  
"Should we call Mamoru?" Ami asked. They all looked at each other and then Rei's phone rang.  
"Hello?" answered Rei weakly.  
"Rei? Whats wrong? Why do you sound like that? And where is Usagi? I have been calling everyone for a while now, and no one has answered."  
"Rei, who is on the phone?" asked Haruka.  
"It's Mamoru," she said and put down the phone, "and he knows that something is wrong."  
Mako took the phone away from her and looked around the room. Everyone was looking at her wondering what she was going to do. She looked at Setsuna for advice and she nodded her head.  
"Mamoru, there is trouble..." she began.  
  
Well okey dokey there is part 5 all done!! Hope you enjoyed it, and see you in part 6! Ja ne!! 


	6. Destiny 6

Disclaimer: Konnichiwa minna! I bet you already know what is going to go in this section! Well for those of you who don't (and are there any who don't?) the characters of Sailor Moon do not belong to me at all whatsoever! The only ones I can name claim to are Silver and Circe. So now that that is said, I can end this section!  
  
Well I already wrote six and decided to do a revision on it, so this is my latest attempt. I hope that everyone is enjoying the story thus so far, I know I enjoy writing it! So please allow me to entertain you with my ideas, sit back, get a cup of coffee (or anything else you might prefer) and enjoy!  
  
"Trouble? What do you mean by trouble?" Mamoru asked nervously.  
"Ami will explain it all to you." Rei said and handed the phone to Ami. Ami took the phone from Rei and took a deep breath.  
"Mamoru, will you be able to get a quick flight home?" Ami asked.  
"Ami please tell me what is going on. Where is Usagi? Why isn't she on the phone?" his voice sounded shaky.  
"Well it is hard to explain over the phone but I will try. Usagi has been kidnapped by the Negaverse. We are doing everything possible to find her but we don't know how much time we have and we need all the help we can get. I promise I will go into more detail when I see you."  
"I am on my way." and with that he hung up the phone.  
Ami looked around at the group. They all looked somber and lost in their own thoughts. She watched Seiya, sitting close to Yaten, and they were talking among themselves. The four outer scouts were huddled together, obviously making some kind of plan. Mako and Minako were sitting close to Rei, who was starting to get up.  
"Rei what are you doing?" asked Mako.  
"I can't stay here anymore! Usagi is in trouble and I have to help her! I feel her fear and her pain, but I also feel her hope and love and I will never forgive myself if anything happens to her! I can't let her down!" Rei ran out of the temple and everyone started to get up, but Ami yelled for them to stop.  
"We can't all go. If Usagi escapes she will come here first." Ami pointed out.  
"Ami you are right., some should stay. Seiya, Taiki, and Ami will stay." Setsuna said.  
"I will not stay!" Seiya yelled.  
Yaten looked at Seiya. "You are too emotionally wrapped up in this and that will be a weakness, the Negaverse will feel your energy, which is what they want. And if Usagi were to return, then I am sure she would want to see you here."  
Seiya felt defeated as he looked at the chosen group. It wasn't his style to wait around but he knew they were right. He nodded in agreement.  
"Ok, we should transform and group up. None of us are to be left alone and the minute anyone finds out anything, we must communicate the others." Haruka said.  
The scouts transformed. Sailor Venus, Jupiter and Star Healer all went one way towards the school. Neptune and Uranus decided to check downtown while Saturn and Pluto checked the park.  
"Good luck everyone." whispered Ami.  
  
Healer, Venus and Jupiter went to the school. They searched the grounds and the outside areas. Jupiter looked up and saw a figure on the roof and decided to check it out.  
"We have to be careful. We don't know when the Negaverse will pop up." Healer said. The two girls nodded in agreement and the group headed out for the roof. They reached the top and they heard a familiar voice.  
"Oh Usagi, I know we have had our differences but I believe in you. Please don't give up on us. We will find a way to bring you home."  
"Mars!" Venus yelled. Jupiter went to contact the others so they would know Mars was found.  
"Venus, Jupiter, Healer, has there been any news?" asked Mars hopefully.  
"No, not yet," replied Healer. He looked up at the full moon in the sky. "But we will find her soon." The four scouts continued their search.  
  
In the dark corner of the Negaverse, Usagi started to wake up. She was cold and frightened. She started to think of her friends and Seiya, and soon her heart was eased. "I know you will find me. I have faith in all of you." she said to herself. In the distance she heard voices and recognized them as Circe's and Silver's. She focused on trying to hear what they were saying.  
"I want you to go to Earth and make trouble. Call the scouts out. They need to be weakened or they will come after us." Silver ordered.  
"As you wish." replied Circe.  
Usagi started to worry. She knew without her any youma could not be transformed back to human. "Please stay safe." she whispered.  
"Oh, Princess Serenity is awake." Silver said to her and laughed.  
"Silver you have to stop all of this. I know you are not bad, I remember you as a good caring man." she pleaded.  
"I was before you broke my heart, now it is time for revenge. I swore that I would have you and now I do."  
"This is not the right way. Let me go and I can help you. I can help you if you let me."  
"I know you will run away the moment you have the chance, do you think I am stupid? I will not have you run from me to him again." He left the room and left her alone.  
  
Circe found a good model and quickly changed it into a youma. She waited for the Scouts to arrive. It didn't take long before they did.  
"Deep Submerge!" Neptune attacked while Haruka contacted the others. Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Healer were next on the scene.  
"Hey guys, couldn't be better timing could it?" asked Jupiter.  
  
Ami, Taiki and Seiya were sitting in the temple when Haruka contacted them. Ami closed the communicator and looked at the other two. "We will leave a note and go. I may have a plan."  
"Let's transform!" said Seiya, who was happy to get out of the temple. By the time they got there the youma was attacking everyone. Mercury was scanning the youma and the area.  
"Star Serious Laser!" a laser shot out and blasted the youma.  
"Without Sailor Moon there is no possible way we can change the youma back!" said Star Healer.  
"What are we going to do," asked Venus, "Sailor Moon would never let that happen! But only the power of the Princess can change it." A voice came out from the background:  
"Kakyuu Princess Red Crystal Power Wish!"  
Everyone turned around. "Princess!" the Starlights yelled.  
The youma changed back and collapsed to the ground. Beside the Princess was Tuxedo Kamen.  
"Tuxedo Kamen! How did you get here so fast?" asked Mars.  
"I brought him here. I have come to help, we don't have much time left. I have tracked down the Negaverse and I can teleport everyone there, but finding her you will have to do all on your own." Princess Fireball said. They headed back to the temple to plan their attack.  
  
Circe reported back to Silver to relay the news that Tuxedo Kamen and another person showed up.  
"Another person? Who?" he asked angrily.  
"I am not sure, I have never seen her before but she has great power." Circe answered.  
Silver was angry. "Damn your incompetence!" he yelled at Circe. He raised his arms.  
"Please let me try again!" Circe begged.  
"I can not forgive your failures any longer!" and with that he blasted her and she turned to dust. Usagi looked at the remains.  
"That is what will happen to your friends if they try to find you!" he told her and left. Usagi sat looking at Circe and thought to herself, "I know you are coming, just please be careful."  
  
The group reached the temple. Ami filled Mamoru and Fireball on all of the details, and there wasn't much. Mamoru looked upset and troubled.  
"What is wrong Mamoru?" Fireball asked him.  
"I never should have left her. I should have been there to protect her. That is my destiny and I have put the one I love at risk to pursue my own dreams."  
At the mention of the destiny that Mamoru and Usagi share Seiya winced. Setsuna noticed this and looked sadly at the boy. She called him to the other room to talk to him. She was pretty sure he didn't want to share his feelings in front of everyone, and he couldn't hold in all this negative energy right before battle.  
"Mamoru, you can't blame yourself," Princess Fireball began, "you have to be strong for her. We will find her."  
He looked into her eyes and felt her aura of love. He began to feel comforted by her. "Thank you Princess." he said and she took his hand.  
  
"Seiya, you must tell me what is troubling you." Setsuna said, even though she already knew. He looked at her and saw her concern.  
"I have caused Usagi unintentional harm. She may love me but we can never be together. I didn't know her destiny was all planned out!" Seiya sad sadly, his eyes filling with tears.  
She told him about the time lines and how they have been altered since his first arrival. She told him how the future could be changed, but it was up to Usagi.  
"You mean there is still hope?" he asked, his eyes wide.  
"Yes there is, but it all depends on her. She is the Princess and we will all stand by her no matter what he decision, and if you are her choice then that is fine with all."  
The two people smiled at each other and went back into the room. They all looked at each other and decided that it was time to go. Fireball was going to stay at the temple. They all formed in a circle and joined hands.  
"Mars crystal power..."  
"Jupiter crystal power..."  
"Mercury crystal power..."  
"Venus crystal power..."  
"Uranus crystal power..."  
  
"Neptune crystal power..."  
  
"Pluto crystal power..."  
  
"Saturn crystal power..."  
"Fighter star power..."  
  
"Maker star power..."  
"Healer star power..."  
"MAKE UP!" they all said together. Mamoru was already transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. Princess Fireball looked at the scouts and smiled.  
"Good luck and keep safe. Bring the Moon Princess home safely." she said to them.  
"We will Princess," Star Fighter answered," We will." They stood, hands joined together. Princess Fireball looked at them and sent them off to find Usagi.  
  
Silver felt something. "I think there might be trouble," he thought to himself and laughed, "but they will never be able to defeat me!"Silver was standing over Usagi. "So pretty princess, your friends are coming but they won't be able to save you. They will find a dead princess here. I will not lose again." He began to blast her. She screamed from the pain.  
"Silver please stop! Please don't do this. It isn't what you want. We can be friends again! Just like before!" Usagi pleaded.  
"Just like before? Things will never be just like before!" He kept blasting her and she blacked out.  
  
The group landed safely, hands still joined. They broke apart and looked around.  
"It's so dark here." Saturn remarked. They all looked at her and Pluto took her hand.  
"Mercury do you have any leads?" asked Uranus.  
"Yes we have to go North." she answered. The group started in the direction she pointed in. The place was somber and cold but the Scouts kept their hopes up. They didn't get far without encountering a youma, except this time they knew it was never human.  
"Mars Flame Sniper!!"  
"Venus Love and Beauty..."  
"Star Sensitive..."  
"Shock!"  
"Inferno!"  
The youma was defeated but the scouts knew there was going to be more battles in the future. They kept going an then all of a sudden Mercury fell into a pit!  
"Mercury!" Star Maker yelled.  
"I think my ankle is broken. You all have to go on." she told them.  
"I am not leaving you here alone!" Star Maker argued.  
"Maker is right." agreed Fighter.  
Maker went down and picked her up. The others helped them out and Maker carried her.  
  
Usagi woke up and Silver was staring at her. "They think they will find you but they won't find you alive!" he yelled at her. He started to blast her again and Usagi closed her eyes. She felt them coming and felt their presence strongly. A white light began to radiate from her.  
"What is this?" Silver asked suprised. When the light faded Silver could see Usagi was no longer chained and she had transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon! "How can this be? I took your brooch away!"  
She looked at him, she was still weak but slowly gaining strength. "It is my friends. It is their love which is giving me strength and as long as they believe in me, they will not let me die." she answered him.  
"We will see about that!" he screamed as she started to get to her feet. He was about to blast her when a red rose came and hit him in the face. Sailor Moon looked and saw everyone their.  
"Sailor Moon!" Star Fighter yelled and ran to her. When she reached her, Sailor Moon fell into her arms.  
"I knew you would come." she said softly.  
Silver stood up. "You will never defeat me!" he yelled.  
"Dead Scream!"  
"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
Those attacks didn't seem to phase him and he called out more of his minions. Three appeared and began to go after Sailor Moon and Star Fighter.  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evelution!"  
"Star Gentle Uterus!"  
The youma were knocked down and Mercury yelled for the Scouts to attack in between the eyes, where their weak point was.  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
The youma were knocked down and defeated. Silver looked at the group angrily. He raised his arms and started to blast Sailor Mercury. Mercury started to scream and then Maker jumped in front of the blast!  
"Maker!" Mercury yelled. She tried to move but was too weak.  
"Silver stop!" Sailor Moon yelled. He turned on her and was about to blast her. Fighter jumped in front of him, and then Tuxedo Kamen jumped in too.  
"Sailor Moon are you all right?" he asked her.  
"I will be all right, we have to end this." she answered. She stood up and the scouts seemed to be powering up for a full attack on him. She remembered the Moon Kingdom and ran between Fighter and Tuxedo Kamen. She ran in front of Silver.  
"Sailor Moon what are you doing? Get out of the way!" Mars yelled.  
"No! I can't. He is from the Moon Kingdom and he was my friend! He was good until love turned him bitter. He can be healed and start over!" Silver looked at the beaten figure of Sailor Moon. He knew for sure that when her friends came she was going to run away with them but here she was risking herself for him!  
"Why are you doing this? I have caused you nothing but pain and suffering." Silver asked her.  
"Silver I know you are a good man who got caught up in Beryl's traps. She made you feel this way was the only answer, but its not. I can heal you." she told him.  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" the light radiated from her rod. He felt the power of her love fill him, but it was draining the already weak girl, and she blacked out before it could be complete. Just then her Star Seed came out, and a bright light came out of it.  
"NOOOOOOO!" Fighter yelled, "It will not end here!" Tuxedo Kamen fell to the floor.  
"Usako, it just can't be!" Everyone looked at Silver who was smiling.  
"I told you all I would win. Now it doesn't matter if I live, if I die now, I still would have won!" Everyone was in shock over the death of Usagi. Star Fighter sat with her in her arms then gently placed her on the ground.  
"I will not forgive you!" she yelled and powered up to attack. A red light came in and the Kakyuu Princess appeared.  
"Fighter, stop now." she said gently. Fighter looked at her and stepped away.  
"Silver, I will save you. I will finish what Sailor Moon started. Kakyuu Princess Red Crystal Power Wish!" she yelled. The red glow surrounded Silver and he was stunned by it. He felt so much love and understanding. The evil drained out of him and he collapsed to the ground.  
"I am sorry Serenity," he whispered, "I am so sorry."  
  
The group around Usagi parted to let Fireball through. Star Fighter held her limp body. The Star Seed floated over her. The Princess knelt down and touched her face. "Moon Princess, it is time to come back." she said softly. A red glow flowed from the Princess to Usagi and the Star Seed went back to her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.  
"Thank you, I knew you would come. I never lost faith in you." she said and took the Princess's hand. "Thank you." she said to her.  
Venus smiled, "Ok, lets go home." she said.  
  
They all sat in Rei's temple. Silver was getting acquainted with everyone, and the Inner Scouts were slowly getting their memories back of him. He took Usagi aside. "Why did you want to save me?"  
"I knew you had love in your heart and deserve to lead a life full of love." she answered him with a smile. She looked at Mamoru who was sitting with Princess Fireball. She watched the way they looked at each other and knew it was going to be ok, even if he didn't. He noticed her and went to her.  
"Usako, you had me worried." he said. He took her hand, "I realize you want to be with Seiya and it will be hard for me to let you go." he told her gently.  
"Mamoru, I loved you a thousand years ago, and I will love you forever, but we have to follow our hearts," she said remembering Haruka's wise words, "We can't let our past control our future, and we will always be in each other's hearts." she said.  
"Yes we will, and I will always be where you can reach me if you need anything, even if it is just to talk."  
She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I will always love you." she said softly.  
"I know, and I will always love you too." he answered. "I am thinking of visiting Princess Fireball's planet when she leaves. She says it is lovely." he told her.  
Usagi smiled and looked over at Seiya. He was talking with Minako and Yaten but was also watching her. He had a worried expression in his face, he wasn't sure how he was going to handle rejection from her now. Usagi said something to Mamoru and walked over to him and took his hand. She lead him outside and she down under a tree. He sat next to her.  
"Odango, I know you have chosen to be with Mamoru and..." Usagi cut him off.  
"Seiya, can I ask you for a favor?" she asked him.  
"Yes, you know you can," he told her.  
She looked at him and touched his face. She kissed him softly and said, "Will you stay on Earth with me?"  
He looked at her suprised. She was smiling at him. "I love you Odango but are you sure? What about Mamoru?"  
"He was my past and you are my future. Fate brought us together and I am not going to question it. I have a feeling he will find someone sooner than even he thinks." she said thinking at the idea of Mamoru with Fireball.  
He took her in his arms and kissed her. The Scouts were looking out the window and they all smiled. They looked over at Mamoru and Fireball. Rei and Minako looked at each other.  
"Everything will turn out all right." Minako noted.  
"Yes and it can only get better." agreed Rei.  
"But what about what Setsuna said about the time waves and more battles?" Mako asked. Just then Usagi came back into the room and answered her.  
"We will do what we have done from the beginning. Fight for love and justice side by side. As long as we all have each other there is no enemy we can't defeat!" She took Seiya's hand.  
Seiya and Usagi looked at each other and smiled. Ami and Taiki looked deep in conversation and Usagi couldn't help wondering if her friend had found love at last. Silver was asking Mako to show him around and Minako and Yaten seemed to be making plans. She looked at all the people who had risked their lives for her and wondered about all of the new beginnings that awaited them all.  
"Yes it is all going to work out fine," she thought to herself and looked up at Seiya.  
  
Well there you have it! It is complete, I hope you all enjoyed it! I would love to hear what people thought of my story!! Ja ne!!! 


End file.
